


I Think You Should Have A Drink

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night of drinking. Another drunken confession of feelings from Beca that won't be remembered in the morning. Another morning of Chloe's heart breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Should Have A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I was going to take a crack at the Beca only ever confesses her feelings for Chloe when she is drunk, but she never remembers the next morning thing.

_Chloe Beale is physically incapable of being hungover,_ was the first thought Beca had as Taylor Swift lyrics dragged her out of her hibernation-like sleep.

_If we could somehow bottle the Essence of Beale and sell it as a hangover cure we would make trillions,_ was the second.

"Chloe if the clock still says 'A.M.' I _will_ throw something at you," Beca groaned.

"Well you will have to open your eyes for either of those things, grumpy." Chloe sang from behind her closet door.

"Shit. That means it's stupidly early."

"If you say so," Chloe said laughing. "I've already been for my morning run and showered while you were snoring away like an adorable grizzly cub."

"How?" Beca said as she rolled over opening only one eye. "You had as much to drink as anybody at the party last night."

"Says the woman that downed more than half a bottle of vodka by herself and wouldn't let anybody else drink out of it. Not even me," Chloe said with a mock pout as she popped her head around the closet door.

"Crap. I didn't do or say anything I should know about did I?" Beca said sitting up on Chloe's bed.

Chloe only half noticed that the brunette's usual look or trepidation when asking that question the morning after a party wasn't lingering in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Beca was late to the party. Not that Chloe was surprised. Ever since she had started her internship at Residual Heat she had many late nights. Too many late nights if Beca still planned on passing all her classes and graduating this year, if anyone were to ask Chloe her opinion on the matter.

Chloe finally felt her gaze drawn to the bushes separating the Bella house and the Treble house just in time to see Beca and Stacie step through the leaves arm in arm laughing. Her Beca radar was still as finely tuned as ever.

She watched the two of them head straight for the bar and Beca poured them each a shot. They raised their glasses to each other and downed the drinks. Stacie leaned in and whispered in Beca's ear, then kissed her on the cheek and winked at the shorter woman. Stacie then turned and headed back through the bushes to the Bella house. Chloe didn't have time to wonder where Stacie was going as she was preoccupied fighting down a small flare of jealousy.

_It's just Stacie. Chill, Beale._

She watched as Beca's eyes followed Stacie's departure. She then straightened her back, adjusted her bag (sans laptop judging by how lightly it moved on Beca's shoulder, Chloe noticed), and turned back to the party. Her eyes scanning the crowd. A smile breaking across her face when her stormy blue eyes finally found the redhead. She quickly cut a path through the crowd, occasionally shoving some oblivious party goer or another out of her way.

"Thank god you are already here, Chlo." Beca shouted over the music as she wrapped the redhead in a hug the moment Beca reached her.

"What's wrong?" A look of near panic washing over Chloe's features.

"Dude, no! Nothing that bad." Beca hastily answered seeing the look on her best friends face. "Just a generic shitty day at work."

"Don't do that to me Becs!" Chloe said as she wrapped Beca is a bear hug, relief flooding through her. "You nearly killed my buzz."

"Speaking of," Beca said as she snatched Chloe's yellow plastic cup out of her hand and took a drink of her beer.

"Hey! Party foul!" Chloe said as she snatched back her drink. "Get your own, ya little thief."

"Oh I have my own." Beca said as she slipped a full bottle of vodka out of her bag and downed 2 shots worth without flinching.

"Damn, Becs it must have been a real shitty day." Chloe said once she finally picked her jaw up off the ground.

"Told ya." Beca said with a lopsided apologetic smile, as she slipped the bottle back into her bag.

 

As the night wore on Beca complained about work, Chloe complained about her Russian Lit professor, Beca continued to work on her bottle of vodka and steal drinks from Chloe, they brainstormed ridiculous numbers for the Bella's that they would never in a million years use. As usual, the more Beca drank the more affectionate she became. At one point she even tickled Chloe just to hear her laugh.

When the party finally started to wind down Beca and Chloe decided to call it a night. As they headed toward the bushes, leaning on each other, Beca pulled Chloe over to the bar. She poured them both a shot, and raised her glass.

"Chloeee, You are my best friend. I don't know I would do without you. I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Becs. You are my best friend too and I don't know what I am going to do without you either." Chloe said looking sadly down at her drink. She didn't notice the ghost of a smile that flickered across Beca's lips.

They knocked back their shots and headed home.

 

They stumbled into Chloe's room, as they usually did after a night of drinking.

Beca fumbled with the laces on her boots for awhile before she finally gave up and, in a move that resembled a frustrated pouting toddler, stuck both feet out in front of her and simply said "Boots off."

Chloe tried, and failed, to not giggle at how cute the brunette looked when she did that. She leaned over and undid Beca's laces. She took hold of one boot and tugged, harder than was needed, and ended up falling on her ass. Both women erupted in laughter. Chloe wisely decided to stay seated to remove Beca's other boot, and eventually her jeans as well.

Chloe then crawled to her closet to undress. She flung her clothes out into the room. Each eliciting another round of poorly muffled laughter from Beca. When Chloe finally reemerged she was wearing an oversized t-shirt with Tigger on it that Beca had given her 2 christmases ago. Chloe strutted around the room like she was on the runway at Paris Fashion Week. Beca hooted, whistled, and applauded.

"Got it goin on, Chlo. You could go pro." Beca said with an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, please." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Beca said.

"No. I mean it. Please, keep telling me how hot I am." Chloe replied as they both started laughing again.

"Like I need to tell you."

"You don't _need_ to. But that doesn't mean I don't like hearing it." Chloe said fluttering her lashes at the brunette.

"Chloe Beale, you are totes a babe. Fer sure." Beca said in her best bad Valley Girl.

"I don't sound a thing like that!" Chloe shrieked as she jumped on to the bed.

"Well that's what I hear." Beca said through a shiteating grin.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, Mitchell." Chloe deadpanned.

"And I sure as hell don't sound like that."

The two started tickling each other trying to get the other to give in first. Several minutes later they both collapsed, gasping for breath when it became obvious neither was going to surrender willingly.

"Chlo?" Beca said finally. "I mean it."

"What? that I'm totes a babe?"

"No. Well yeah, that too. But I do love you."

"I know you do." Chloe said sighing sadly. "And I love you too."

"Look at me." Beca said as she gracelessly flopped onto her side facing the redhead. "Look at me."

"I am." Chloe said looking right at Beca.

"Chloeeeeeee. Look at me."

"Becaaaaaaa, I am looking at you."

"Look at me!" Beca said as she pointed two fingers back and forth and her eyes then at Chloe's repeatedly.

"I am!"

"Are you looking at me? Look at me!"

"I am looking at you Beca."

"Hey! Has anybody ever told you that you have really pretty eyes? They are like the exact color of the ocean in the Caribbean. Like totally crystal clear blue, when it's so blue and clear that you could just fall right into them until you hit the bottom. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. You tell me that every time you get drunk. And then I tell you that your beautiful blue eyes are the same color as the ocean when you are way out to sea. All deep and dark and mysterious and just waiting for someone to dive into them and discover all your secrets."

Beca's eyes flickered away for a moment and her cheeks started to turn red. Chloe didn't pay much attention. She dismissed it as flush from Beca being drunk.

"Look at me!" Beca said when her eyes met Chloe's again.

"I have been for like five minutes Becs."

"Are you looking at me? Good!" Beca said with an emphatic nod. "I really mean it Chloeeee. I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you too."

"Noooooo!" Beca said in her frustrated toddler voice. "I really really love you."

"I know you do Becs. And I really really love you too." Chloe said sighing sadly again.

"No! Like forever and ever love you."

"I know." Chloe said, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I forever and ever love you too Becs. Just tell me that tomorrow ok?"

"Ok! You've got a deal!" Beca said scooting backwards to have space to shake Chloe's hand. She scooted so far back so quickly she fell right off the bed.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted as she lurched out of bed.

She was greeted by the sight of a confused Beca sitting on the floor.

"Chlo? I think your bed doesn't like me. It kicked me out."

Chloe collapsed laughing.

She hauled Beca off the floor, they curled up together, and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

"Earth to Beale." Beca said as she stood, snapping her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Did I say or do anything I should know about?"

"What? Oh." Chloe quickly plastered on her most dazzling smile. "No. Of course not."

"Huh. I shoulda seen it before." Beca said cocking her head to the side. It was the same smile Beca had seen hundreds of times her freshman year. The same smile Chloe used every time Aubrey was freaking out over some stupid "tradition" or another. The same smile that accompanied every single 'It's going to be fine, Bree'.

"What? Seen what?"

"But I guess it makes sense." Beca said as she reached into her bag. "Things are kinda fuzzy when I'm hungover."

"What are you talking about Becs?"

"All I could see was pretty smile and those beautiful Caribbean Sea blue eyes." Beca continued and pulled the vodka bottle out of her bag.

_She's never said that Caribbean Sea thing to me sober._ "Beca, are you still drunk?" Chloe said.

In response Beca opened the bottle and took a long drink.

"Now I know what you look like when you lie." Beca said, wiping the back of her hand across her lips.

"Jesus Becs! It's 9 AM. What the hell? And what do you mean what I look like when I lie?"

"I think you should have a drink." Beca said with a sly smile spreading across her lips.

"I'll say it again. It. Is. Nine. A. M."

"Chloe, if you want me to answer, you'll have to take a drink." Beca said holding the bottle in front of her.

"Why? Because you can only talk to me when we are both drunk now?"

Beca rolled her eyes and shook the bottle in Chloe's face.

"Fine! You want me to drink? I'll fucking drink!" Chloe shouted as she snatched the bottle and raised it to her lips.

She took one long swallow and immediately began coughing and choking. She spit half of the liquid out all over the towel she was still wrapped in.

"This…this…this…" Chloe sputtered.

"Yes?" Beca prodded.

"This…isn't vodka?" Chloe stared at the bottle.

"No?" Beca said innocently.

"…It's…water." Chloe finally said as her eyes rose to meet Beca's.

"So it is." Beca said with that same sly smile spreading across her lips.

"So…you…were…" Chloe haltingly continued as her eyes travelled from Beca's to the bottle and back.

"Drinking water all night at the party?" Beca finished the thought.

"And…you…weren't…"

"Even the slightest bit drunk when we got home?"

"But…you…" Chloe made the same motion with her fingers from her eyes to Beca's that the brunette had done the night before.

"Yeah…"

"And…you…said…"

"And I said?"

"…really? …and forever?" Chloe said as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Really, really. And forever and ever." Beca answered. "You wanted me to tell you in the morning, didn't you?"

Chloe squealed and leaped into Beca's arms and began kissing the shorter woman.

 

* * *

 

Stacie heard Chloe's squeal from the other end of the house.

"It's about damn time." She said to herself and took a celebratory sip of vodka out of the Aquafina bottle sitting on her desk. "Three and a half years of you two dancing around each other. Woulda been another three and a half without some damn help."

With that she returned to hour five with her neurology textbook.

 


End file.
